Arcana
Arcana Arcana are spells that take the shape of playing cards, which wizards use to cast magic. There are six different elements that a wizard can cast; Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lighting, and Chaos. Arcana vary in purpose, strength, and speed of use. Basic Arcana Basic arcana are very simple attacks which come in one ranged and one melee variation. They naturally link into themselves a varying number of times and have no cooldown, making them a staple of any mage's attack list. Melee Basic Arcana * Flame Strike- A mid-short ranged, wide three-hit combo. ** Enhanced version is faster and has farther reach. * Wind Slash- Very short-ranged, three hit attack. ** Enhanced version's final hit pierces and deflects projectiles. * Earth Knuckles- Mid-range, two-hit punch combo. No notable properties. ** Enhanced version becomes a single-hit arcana, but the fist is larger. * Spark Contact- Extremely short-range, but high-speed four-hit combo. ** Enhanced version gains an AoE on the last hit. * Ice Dagger- Mid-ranged, narrow four-hit attack. ** Enhanced version's final hit pierces. Ranged Basic Arcana * Bouncing Blaze- Fire three large orbs of fire which bounce a short ways away. ** Enhanced version pierces through enemies. * Air Spinner- Fire two discs of air that orbit you, and a third blast that encircles you. ** Enhanced version throws two discs at a time instead of one. * Stone Shot- Fire two boulders, accompanied by a third boulder which is slightly larger and hits harder. ** Enhanced version has lower damage, but fires two stones at a time instead of one. * Bolt Rail- Fire several bolts of lighting a short distance from yourself. ** Enhanced version's last bolt is larger and shocks enemies. * Aqua Arc- Fire two curving water balls, followed by another pair fired together. ** Enhanced version looses a burst of ice upon impact. Special Basic Arcana * Chaos Crusher- Create and strike with a chaos orb in melee range, then launch it forward. Movement Arcana Movement arcana always allow a mage to quickly dart around in the direction they are currently moving. With the exception of Air Burst, the starting movement arcana, they all have a secondary effect that takes place upon movement, and has a cooldown between uses. While the cooldown is in effect, you can still dash, but the secondary effect won't happen. Fire Movement Arcana * Searing Rush- Dash forward, leaving a trail of flames. ** Enhanced version causes you to explode on arrival, damaging nearby enemies and causing the burn status. * Flare Rush- Dash forward and summon three flares which go forward with you. ** Enhanced version summons more flares. Air Movement Arcana * Air Burst- Does nothing but allow the wizard to dash. The standard movement arcana. ** Enhanced version creates a stunning shockwave along the path you travel. * Gust Burst- Dash forwards, drawing enemies you pass by together. ** Enhanced version creates a second burst of air on arrival. Earth Movement Arcana * Spike Track- Dash forwards, leaving a trail of stalagmites in your wake. ** Enhanced version causes spikes to rise even after the dash is complete. * Toxic Trap- Dash forwards and toss a poison bomb slightly behind your starting point. ** Enhanced version tosses a bomb forwards as well. Lighting Movement Arcana * Circuit Line- Dash forward, creating orbs on departure and arrival that chain together after a short time. Three stocks of use. ** Enhanced version's lightning chains deal increased damage. * Shock Line- Dash forward, leaving a lighting tripwire behind you. ** Enhanced version creates a lighting tripwire in front of you as well. Water Movement Arcana * Wave Front- Dash forward as a shield of water moves forward to protect you for a short time. ** Enhanced version has a more durable shield. * Frost Feint- Dash forward and leave a clone at your starting point which draws attention. ** Enhanced version creates a clone at your destination as well. Standard Arcana Standard arcana are the most versatile moves available to you, but unlike baisc and movement arcana, suffer from cowldowns. They cover more range, do more damage, and/or provide various extra effects. Fire Standard Arcana Air Standard Arcana Earth Standard Arcana Lightning Standard Arcana Water Standard Arcana *Ice fan- Fire a fan of shards that freeze enimies *Snowflake Chakrams- Three snowflake chakrams fl out and circle around you **Enhanced- The chakrams come back after going out and last longer *Perfect storm- Summons a circle of raining shards that have a chance to freeze enimies Chaos Standard Arcana * Absolute Finale- Fire an orb of chaos energy that erases the first enemy hit in it's entirety. Those that cannot be erased are dealt a heavy blow. * Distortion Beam- Summon a beam of chaos energy. * Mortal Coil- Fire an arrow of chaos which impales all enemies and draws them towards you. * Phantom Brigade- Summon a legion of chaos knights to move forward and attack for you. Signature Arcana Signature arcana are standard arcana which have their enhanced form active by default. When you deal damage, you will charge your signature arcana bar, and when you fill it completely, you have a short window where your next signature arcana will be enhanced even further. You cannot use the same signature and standard arcana together. Fire Signature Arcana Air Signature Arcana Earth Signature Arcana Lightning Signature Arcana Water Signature Arcana Chaos Standard Arcana * Null Parade- Summon a cluster of void orbs that explode on impact. Category:Arcana